Ferdynand Kiepski
Ferdynand Kiepski, also known as Ferdek, is the main protagonist in the famous Polish comedy series Świat według Kiepskich. His laziness and rabble are almost legend. Life Ferdek was born in 1950. 25 years later, he married Halina in 1975 and they have two children Waldek and Mariola. Before 1981 he was selling water in Świdnicka Street in Wrocław. Now he is unemployed, but often assumes businesses to earn money, but usually he fails. He lives in Wrocław on Ćwiartki 3/4 Street with his wife Halina and daughter Mariola. Before there lived with them Halina's mother Rozalia (who was in conflict with Ferdek), but she died in 2007 and their son Waldek,who went to USA in 2005. He returned in 2011,but now he lives with his wife Jolanta Pupcia-Kiepska,who is hated by his father. Ferdynand's next door neighbours are Marian and Helena Paździoch. Ferdek hates Marian and is very often seen arguing with him but they also can collaborate to earn a lot of money.They also like drinking vodka together at night. His second neigbour is Arnold Boczek.In earlier episodes they were good friends,but now Ferdek is very mean to Arnold and insults him constantly. The third neighbour was old man Borysek. Ferdek liked him,but considered him a pervert. He is often visited by Edzio,who is the postman. Ferdek doesn't like him, calling him shrimp and thinks that he is very stupid when it isn't true. His best friends are homeless alcoholic Kazimierz Badura and the CEO of housing association Andrzej Kozłowski.He had very good relationship with his son,but it got worse when Waldek returned from USA. Ferdek often argues with his daughter Mariola,but he really loves her. Character Ferdek is very lazy, but clever. In elder episodes, he was very enthusiastic and cheerful, but later became peevish, truculent, quarrelsome, unfriendly, and bearish. He is also very ill-tempered, argumentative, opprobrious, and quite arrogant. In his opinion the most important value in honor. Main pastimes *Drinking beer called Mocny Full *Lying on armchair *Watching TV *Arguing with Marian Paździoch *Arguing with Rozalia *Insulting Arnold Boczek *Drinking vodka *Stealing Rozalia's pension *Coming up with new ways to earn money Quotes Family *Halina Kiepska – wife *Waldemar Kiepski – son *Mariola Kiepska – daughter *Rozalia Małolepsza – mother-in-law (died in 2007) *Jolanta Pupcia-Kiepska – daughter-in-law *Roman Kiepski – father(died,never appeared on the show) *Stanisław Kiepski – brother *Władysław Kiepski – grandfather (died,never appeared on the show) *Mother (never appeared on the show,mentioned only in 215 episode) *Władysław Kiepski – uncle *Stanisław Kiepski – uncle (died in 2007,never appeared in the show) *Ziemowit Kiepski – nephew *Genowefa Kiepska – aunt *Cousin from Mongolia Rychu Zdzichu *Aunt Lutka *Jaś *Uncle Leoś and many other relatives Gallery Plastuś.JPG|Ferdek and Edzio 640px-Młody_Ferdek.jpg|Young Ferdek swiat-wedlug-kiepskich-ferdek-andrzej_16834466.jpg|Ferdek and Paździoch Ferdynand-Kiepski.JPG bilde.jpg|Ferdek and Halina pl:Ferdynand Kiepski Category:Elderly Category:Addicts Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Thief Category:On & Off Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Rivals Category:Amoral Category:Liars Category:Spouses Category:Businessmen Category:Hypocrites Category:Egotist Category:Honorable Category:Parents Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain